Write-once read-many storage devices, often called WORM devices, are a type of a mass storage device configuration typically designed for large-scale and long-term data storage and retrieval. WORM devices are non rewriteable. This means that data, once written, cannot be later changed, erased, or overwritten. Moreover, WORM devices are characterized by the long lifetime of the written data, without any human intervention for data refreshing, or for any particular environmental conditions.
In order to enforce the write-once, read-only feature and ensure that once data is written to a WORM device it could never be deleted by the host there may be a need to configure the relevant host device to support additional, product specific command sets. Parsing extended commands by the host device may require using or operating WORM devices with compatible host devices only, which may, in turn, limit the use opportunities for such WORM devices.
Hence there is a need to provide a more autonomous operation of such WORM devices.